


The Etiquette of Conversation

by bubun_ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, i dont really know how to tag stuff, like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubun_ji/pseuds/bubun_ji
Summary: Kageyama sits down and has a heart to heart with Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	The Etiquette of Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a very short little revamp of something. As always love feedback!! also im planning on writing some longer fics so sob,,, that'll happen at one point all angst ofc ofc

“Hey Hina.”

  
Kageyama plopped in the grass next to Hinata, woven basket in hand. The boy situated himself, grimacing at the arising dampness of his pants. Ah. It had rained the night before. Right. Whatever. He wouldn’t be here that long anyways.

  
“It’s been a while.” Kageyama said as he opened the basket, and rummaged around for his bento. “I used to come here every day, but since school started up, I don’t really have time anymore. Especially because I’m vice captain of the team now.” Kageyama took a bite of his food, practically wolfing it down. Practice that day had been particularly rough and he was basically starving.

  
“The first years are promising, but they’re still absolute ass at receives.” The boy commented, pausing to take a sip from his water bottle. “Oh my god, you missed it. Yesterday, this kid absolutely _ate it_ on the court yesterday. He’d like forgotten his knee pads or something, and like no one really noticed because no one’s fuckin’ doing knee inspections ya know? But we were in the middle of this scrimmage -and may I just point out that this kid was a libero? Like what kind of dumbass forgets his knee pads as a _libero?_ \- but anyways, we’re in this scrimmage right? And Yams was up to serve,” Kageyama mimicked the way that their teammate served as he talked, laying the scene out for his friend, “ and so obviously he hit it in a hard to reach spot, because it’s Yams and he’s an asshole and I love him. But so the kid obviously dives for it, and I swear to god, _the sound_. It was probably the most painful thing I’ve ever heard.” Kageyama cringed as the scene replayed in his head. “It was like the combination of a thud, squeak, and a crack. Like a….like a…like a greased whale being whipped against a piece of vinyl. And not only that. Then the kid started to cry. So we were like oh fuck what now, and they had to bring him to the nurse’s office and jesus h. christ, it was a fucking disaster.” 

  
Kageyama’s eyes sparkled even as he wound down from his spiel, humor lacing his features. It used to be a good look on him, but now it just emphasized how exhausted he looked. Like a suit he’d outgrown.  
  
“Oh, and I had the most bullshit test today, you wouldn’t believe it. There’s no way I didn’t fail. It was like I looked at the paper, and I didn’t know how to read anymore. Like the whole test was in fuckin wingdings or some shit. It was insane, Hina.” Kageyama looked over at Hinata and scoffed. “Don’t laugh at me you prick. I tried my best.” Kageyama took another bite of his bento, cheeks puffed out with rice and attitude.

Another moment of silence passed as Kageyama wracked his brain for what to say, munching on his post practice meal. He wasn’t used to having to hold up both ends of the conversation. He missed the snarky back and forth he and Hinata’s relationship relied so heavily upon. It was like someone pulled a puzzle piece from him, and he had to cope with never quite being whole again, no matter how he tried to jam replacement pieces back in.  
  
Kageyama dug through his little basket again and pulled out a bag of moondrop grapes, and eyed them skeptically before popping one in his mouth. He took a moment to mull over the flavor, ultimately deciding he liked it.

  
“These are your favorite right? They’re not bad actually.” Kageyama admitted, as if saying Hinata’s opinion wasn’t completely wrong was a chore. The taller boy ate another one, looking around and taking in the scenery.   
  
“You get a pretty good view of the sunset, shrimp.” Kageyama mumbled through his grape. The honey sun warmed Kageyama’s face, the tip of his nose twitching in response to the thawing spring air. He pulled up the zipper on his windbreaker, snuggling down in it slightly.

“It reminds me of that time we went impromptu camping. You remember that, Hina?” Kageyama shifted so he was facing Hinata more, his face resting on his upright knee. “We took off right after practice on our bikes, and stayed on the mountain all night.” Kageyama could remember that night clear as day. The wind in his hair as the pair had flown down the mountain, the echoes of their giggles tailing them. The giddy feeling rising in him when ginger curls flared gold in the fading heat of day. The smear of dirt that gave way to the freckles on the bridge of Hinata’s nose. How star infused kisses tasted from Hinata’s cupid’s bow. Grape soda and strawberry pop rocks if he remembered correctly. Kageyama’s cheeks flushed softly as he buried his face in the crook of his elbow. “That was fun I guess.”

Kageyama drew a lazy circle in the dirt, driving his finger deeper and deeper into the soil with every rotation. The grit building under his nail scraped harshly against his skin, the feeling oddly soothing. _What else….What else…_

“Sugawara called me the other day and we talked a bit. He’s been calling me a lot and checking up on everyone. It’s nice. He also tells me what’s going on with Nishinoya and Daichi and all of them. Sounds like they’re all adjusting to university well. Even Nishinoya, though I’m pretty sure he’s already failing like half his classes.” He said with an empty laugh. The need to fill the empty space between the two was crushing him. _  
_

“Oh right, I, uh started hanging out with that one guy from Tsukki’s home room. Nakamura? He’s on the soccer team and he’s pretty chill. We hung out last week. “ Kageyama scrambled for the words that came to Hinata, the flurry in the buzz of a conversation. He was overcompensating for something he hadn’t felt the need to have, and the pressure of it all was finally pressing down on his throat. 

“He’s not very tall,” Anything. Kageyama just needed something for a spark of conversation. A burst of flame to counteract the howling of the wind. 

“He’s got these wild curls, almost like this burnt auburn I guess?” Something to just get his bearings.  
  
“He’s kind of like you in a way.”

Kageyama let the words sift into the air. Let them be dissected and put back together until they were stuffed into his every pore. He was choking. Or was he being suffocated? Were they the same? 

Kageyama slowly let himself thump to the ground, the grass tickling his neck.  
  


Oh.

Kageyama had thought he’d grown accustomed to the loud vastness of silence. Grown used to the voids it kept in pockets stashed away. But then again he hadn’t realized he was chasing sunsets until it was well past dusk, and he was left with nothing but the stars twinkling in the taunting space between his fingers.

  
“You know how people kept telling you without me you were nothing?” Kageyama whispered as he stared at a glass sky. The boy reached up, half expecting a giant fracture in the perfect honeydew eve. “I’m starting to think it was the other way around.” He turned to Hinata with a waterlogged smile.   
  
Kageyama tried to think of more to say.   
  
Any additional word he could sprinkle in.  
  
“Ah… I’ve got nothing.” He murmured. 

Looks like his time was up.

The boy pushed himself off the grass, cringing at the remembered wet spots on his pants. He swatted at them passively before packing up his picnic with lead limbs.  
  
“I know this time was short, but I think I gotta head out Hina. I’ll come hang out with you soon though, ok?”  
  
Silence. Expected and yet unwelcomed.  
  
“See ya later, Hina.”  
  
Kageyama placed his respective flowers on the grave, and left.  
  



End file.
